4 Minutes
4 Minutes is a song featured in the season one tribute episode, The Power of Madonna. It's originally sung by Madonna featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland from her eleventh studio album Hard Candy. It was sung by Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones with the Cheerios after Sue added vocals to her "already over the top" cheerleading routines. This was the solo Kurt and Mercedes were looking for. Charts Lyrics Mercedes: Hey, uh Come on Kurt Hummel Kurt: Come on, girl, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll Mercedes: Well, don't waste time Give me the sign Tell me how you wanna roll\ Kurt: I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow There's enough room for both Mercedes: Well, I can handle that You just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go? Both: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Mercedes: Grab a boy, grab a girl Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Both: We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up Don't be a primadonna Both: You gotta get `em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right, Keep it up, Keep it up. Don't be afraid, hey Madonna, uh Both: You gotta get `em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Kurt: Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah Mercedes: And you know I can tell that you like it, And that it's good, By the way that you move, ooh, hey Kurt: The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah Mercedes: But if I die tonight At least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me, how bout you? Both: If you want it, You already got it If you thought it It better be what you want If you feel it, It must be real; just, Say the word, and Imma give you what you want Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Mercedes: Grab a boy , grab a girl Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Both: We only got 4 minutes. Uh, 4 minutes! Mercedes: Keep it up, Keep it up. Don't be afraid, Uh, Madonna, uh Both: You gotta get `em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right. Keep it up, Keep it up. Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Both: You gotta get `em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Pictures 4Minutes-glee-12213691-1024-768.jpg 4Minutes.jpg 4 minutes.jpg Glee - 4 minutes.jpg Glee 4minutes story.jpg Kurt4minutes.gif Kurt mercedes cheerios 4 minutes.jpg 4 minutes 1.gif 4 minutes 2.jpg 4 minutes 3.jpg 4 minutes 4.jpg 4 minutes 5.jpg 4 minutes 10.jpg 4 minutes 6.gif 4 minutes 7.png 4 minutes 9.jpg 4 minutes__.jpg 15 Madonna 9.jpg Trivia *Whether due to Amber Riley being thought as better suited for rapping than Chris Colfer or to Ryan Murphy's personal style choice, the singing in this version is gender-inverted. Kurt sings Madonna's lines while Mercedes sings Justin Timberlake's. Video thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|288px|4 Minutes thumb|300px|left|Original: Madonna & JT Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna